


Claudia's Kitchen

by MishaAteMyBlog



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski sets them up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaAteMyBlog/pseuds/MishaAteMyBlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is opening a diner and for the first week, he is donating his proceeds to the Beacon Association for Injured Officers. Derek is the new deputy that gets volunteered to pick up the money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claudia's Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Valentine's gift for LoserChildHotpants on Tumblr. I don't know if they have an AO3, if so I will add it later.
> 
> Thanks to SWLFangirl for helping make this 100% better.

Deputy Derek Hale hates Mondays. It isn’t the day itself that he minds so much, especially since he doesn’t work a Monday to Friday job. No, he hates it because of everyone else does and they apparently feel the need to share this fact with him. He’d been asked if he had a case of the Mondays six times today, alone and he hasn’t even left the office! He’s spent the entire day filling out paperwork from the arrest he made yesterday. He’d just finished up and was starting to get his stuff together to go home, when he was interrupted.

 

“Deputy Hale, can I see you for a minute?” Sheriff Stilinski called from his office. 

 

Of course, Derek immediately wonders what he’s done wrong. He’s only been on the force for about six months, so he still feels as if his every move is being judged. 

 

Once he is in the office, he looks at his boss to gauge what he should expect. What he finds is a look that seems equal parts guilt and diabolicalness. ‘Is that even a word?’ he thinks. Finally, deciding that it doesn’t matter, it’s 100% accurate either way. 

 

He didn’t even realized that was spacing out until he hears the Sheriff clear his throat. 

 

“Sorry, sir. You wanted to see me?” he asks, taking a seat in the well worn chair opposite his boss’ desk. His nerves are amped up and he’s a little on edge but he shakes it off well as the fairly comfortable cushion pushes against his back.

 

“Yes. I wasn’t sure if you knew, but my son is opening a diner down the street. This week is his soft opening and he wanted to test out his menu. So, for the next five days he’s only gonna open up to cops, firemen, and medical personnel.” The sheriff’s smile is unrivaled by any of the one’s Derek’s been able to witness. The pride in his son is clearly written all over his face.

 

“No, I didn’t know, he replies. Derek sits as still as he can, trying to figure out the point behind it all.

 

“Well,not only is he offering free food all week, but he’s also donating all tips to the Beacon Association for Injured Officers.” The already bright smile widens and Derek can’t help but return it. The sheriff had kind of taken him under his wing since he’d moved there, making it feel just a little more like home.

 

“That’s great sir, but I’m a little confused as to what that has to do with me.”

 

The Sheriff gave a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. “I need someone to go pick it up at the end of each day and you are the new guy. So congratulations, I’m volunteering you to be that someone. Now before you say anything, I know technically Parrish is the new-er guy, but his wife Lydia is giving birth as we speak. So that makes you the lucky man,” he says, his proud smile turning into a smug grin. 

 

Derek tries not to groan, does his best, and manages to completely and utterly fail.   So much for being professional in front of the sheriff.

 

“Also, I happen to know that you have a bad habit of eating shit out of a microwave for dinner, I am ordering you to not only pick up the money, but also eat something. My son is an amazing cook and I’d like to keep you as safe as possible, even if that means cleaning out your arteries.”

 

“No problem, sir. What time should I go?” Derek tried to remain calm and professional, to be honest he’d been thinking about trying to do something differently with his diet even if he was a terrible cook. His jeans had become more snug than they’d ever been.  Although, I am still in peak physical condition at least,  he thinks to himself. . 

 

“He’s closing at seven tonight. So, get there thirty minutes early and grab a plate.” 

 

Derek looks down at his watch and realizes that he has about two hours before he needs to leave. It was just enough time to change and go for a run around the neighborhood.

 

His feet hit the pavement and instantly he’s relieved. This is when he feels his best, pushing himself to go faster, watch his surroundings, and keep his heart rate a steady drum in his ears. The wind brushes against his skin like little needles when he moves at his swiftest speed and it makes him feel like he’s accomplished something.

 

Two hours later, Derek ends his run right in front of the diner. From the outside it looked small and quaint, but even with the door closed he could almost taste the delicious smells floating out of it. He almost felt bad for not showering first, but thankfully the restaurant was pretty empty. He takes the time to finish a few cool down exercises, and walks through the front entrance. 

 

“Welcome to Claudia’s Kitchen. Have a seat anywhere and I’ll be right with you,” he hears. Derek looked around, but didn’t see anyone. Taking another precautionary glance, he sits at the counter by the grill. It only takes about a minute before the man, he assumes to be the Sheriff’s son, walks out of the back room. 

 

To say he’s gorgeous, would be an understatement. He’s lean, but in shape if the tight t-shirt he was wearing was a true indication of what was beneath it. The cutest moles Derek has ever seen scatter across his cheek and down his neck. Since when did he find moles cute? Hell, his ex-girlfriend, Kate had one on her cheek and he wanted to sand it off half the time. Of course, that was probably his subconscious trying to warn him about the  she-bitch . He was just too young and dumb to recognise it. Not that it matters now, she’d gotten what was coming to her. She ran off with his uncle and their car burst into flames, killing them both slowly and painfully. Okay, maybe they just ran off to Fresno where they are now married with two kids, but he could dream. 

 

“You must be Deputy Hale.” He was holding out a hand.

 

Derek took shook it. “Yeah, you can call me Derek. You must be… sorry he didn’t tell me your name, but I’m guessing you’re the Sheriff’s son?” 

 

“Please, call me Stiles. I just got off the phone with him, actually. He said and I quote ‘ I’m sending Deputy Hale to pick up the money. Make sure you feed him or I will disown you both and fire him to boot.’ So, what can I get you?” Derek tries his damnedest not to watch every movement Stiles makes. He fails at that too, but to be fair it can’t be helped. The guy is a walking wet dream and anyone would have trouble focusing on anything but those caramel irises and soft pink lips.

 

“Do you have something ready? I don’t want to make you cook anything,” he replies, really wanting to not cause the guy any trouble.

 

Stiles just smiles a little wider and shakes his head.“I was just heating up some Italian meatloaf and garlic smashed potatoes for myself. How does that sound?”

 

“Wow, that sounds amazing, actually. Thank you, that would be great,” his mouth already watering over the tempting smells. Well, that or Stiles’ friendly smile, he wasn’t really sure.

 

“Great, it’ll be ready in just a few minutes. Feel free to look around while you wait.”

 

Derek got up and walked around. The place looked as if it had been there forever, but in the best ways. The walls were a soft blue. There were photos lining the wall opposite the counter. Many were the Stilinski family, but there were a few of just Stiles and a young dark haired boy. They looked about the same age and had smiles so big, he wondered if they were couple and if they were still together. 

 

He doesn’t have to wait long. He almost misses it, but Stiles walks up beside him and sits two plates of food down on one of the tables. “That’s Scott. He’s been my best friend since we were in diapers. I guess in three months, he’s gonna finally be my brother. His mom and my dad are actually getting married after all this time.” Stiles’ smile was bright and his lip quirked up to the side. It was astonishingly attractive, such a small movement and already Derek’s pulse was racing.

 

“You see that big blank spot, that’s why I left it open. I’m gonna save it for the wedding photos. Come’on sit down so we can eat.”

 

The food was delicious. The meatloaf had layers of cheese and the smashed potatoes were mostly creamy with just the perfect amount of lumps to make them taste homemade. As they ate, the conversation flowed. Stiles talked a lot, but Derek held his own as they talked about everything. From the crazy antics of their youth to the ever meddling family they both had to deal with.

 

“I swear, Stiles. Cora had called me saying she fell and broke her ankle at the Beacon Center for Performing Arts. I freaked out and just took off running. I ran all the way there from the station. When I got down there, she was nowhere to be found. What I found instead, was a blind date waiting for me. I was so embarrassed. There I was in uniform and he was wearing an Armani suit.” 

 

Stiles was gasping for air, he was laughing so hard. “Oh my God, was his name Danny?”

 

Derek’s eyes got as big as saucers. “Yes, how’d you know that?” 

 

Stiles started to blush. “I actually dated Danny for a couple of months. He told me about the date.”

 

“Oh my god. What did he say?” Derek’s embarrassment was only growing, but he really wanted to know.

 

“Don’t worry, nothing too awful. He actually felt bad because Cora tricked you into the date. He said that you  were gorgeous, funny, and sweet, but there just wasn’t any sparks. Now I know he was telling the truth, because you are all three of those things.”

 

Derek’s cheeks form a hot pink blush. He’s never felt such an instant connection with someone before. “You too. Uhm. I know this is fast, but I was hoping maybe I could take you out on Saturday. I understand if you don’t want to. I mean a first date on Valentine’s Day is kind of cheesy.”

 

He was interrupted mid ramble. “I would love to go out with you, but you are wrong about one thing. It won’t be our first date. I’m totally counting today as our first date, so by Saturday, it will be our sixth. By the way, that totally means you can kiss me now.”

 

Derek doesn’t need to be told twice. He reaches over the table and kisses Stiles. It is soft and sweet and if his hand somehow lands in the last of his potatoes, well it’s totally worth it. 


End file.
